Storing, safeguarding and providing access to electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, sophisticated data storage systems may be employed that provide a high level of flexibility concerning the quantity of storage capacity available to individual users (and individual processes) accessing the data storage system. Unfortunately, such flexibility may result in inefficiencies/conflicts if safeguards are not utilized to ensure proper operation of the data storage system.